Você que veio pra cá
by tah-crowley
Summary: Uma fic maluca \o/ Não esperem atualizações, mas elas podem acontecer \o/ Eu ia fazer drabbles, mas essa aqui vai ser uma fic de variados tamanhos rs. MUITO VARIADOS. Misha e Jensen em um relacionamento confuso e secreto.
1. Primeira vez

Ele olhou para o lado e o viu novamente: a boca aberta babando, a bunda empinada na cueca Box preta, virada pra cima. Ele sorriu.

Foi a primeira vez deles, mas parecia apenas o clímax de toda uma relação.


	2. Não acredito que isso aconteceu

Misha escovava os dentes quando o loiro acordou e encostando o corpo no patamar da porta, disse:

- Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu.

O moreno riu, virando o rosto no espelho, parecendo querer lustrar os dentes já muito brancos:

- É. Aconteceu. – ele deu uma risadinha, ainda encarando os dentes no espelho. – E você gemeu gostoso.

Jensen bufou, passando as mãos no rosto e andando pela casa.


	3. E agora?

Jensen sentou-se em uma banqueta da cozinha de Misha, encostando os cotovelos na mesa e apoiando a cabeça em suas mãos, tentando digerir tudo que ele tinha feito na noite passada:

- Ér..Misha..- o outro o salpicou um beijo rápido nos lábios e ele atônito não continuou.

- Jensen. – ele riu, entrando no meio da bancada e de sua cozinha. – Relaxe.

Jensen continuou atônito, piscando para vê se acordava do torpor:

- Aliás, ninguém vai te obrigar a nada. – ele sorriu, pegando uma pêra. – Você que veio pra cá.

O loiro abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas não havia nada para contra-atacar aquela investida perfeita.


	4. Tentando entender

Misha e Jensen tomavam café em silêncio. Misha comia uma tigela de salada de frutas e Jensen comia panquecas com mel. Os dois não se olhavam abertamente, havia algo entre eles, algo que era o que estava acontecendo, porque eles sabiam, desde de muito tempo, nas gravações, que havia algo muito forte rolando entre eles, uma atração, um carinho, um desejo e um grande sentimento de proibido entre eles.

Jensen desejava-o, adorava-o e não gostava de saber disso. Misha não tinha esse problema, mas sentia-se saindo do controle, seus sentimentos já estavam se tornando autônomos:

- Eu acho melhor eu ir embora. - disse Jensen, se levantando, com a cabeça baixa e os olhos desviados para o lado em que Misha não estava.

- Ok, eu lavo a louça. -Misha tentou olhar, mas sentiu-se queimar por dentro como se tivesse 15 anos, então preferiu só concordar com palavras e manter a cabeça, o corpo e o coração intactos e quietos.

Jensen saiu devagar, respirando o ar que cheirava a Misha e todas as suas coisas e gostos e sorriu, meio a contra gosto, pois sabia que aquilo lhe dava paz, por mais violento que seus sentimentos pudessem ser, Misha elevava sua mente a um outro patamar.


	5. Completamente apaixonável

Jensen havia dirigido o resto da manhã toda. Não estava a fim de chegar em casa e mentir para Danneell. Eles haviam se casado há tão pouco tempo, isso não poderia ter acontecido numa hora mais errada.

No caminho que fez para lugar nenhum, ele ficou pensando por alto no que estava acontecendo, mais do que a realização de algo físico do que sentiam há algum tempo, a relação deles tinha se tornado difícil. Não que era difícil conviver com Misha, ou algo assim. Mas Jensen não aceitava e também não entendia aquilo tudo, claro, ele sabia como era o sentimento, pelo menos um décimo dele, no entanto, ele não queria acreditar que ele realmente estava apaixonado por Misha – a longo prazo.

Não que fosse homofóbico, mas ele não se sentia confortável no papel de homossexual, não, ele não era homossexual, no máximo bissexual... Isso também não lhe soava bem. Era diferente esse novo papel, ou melhor, face de sua personalidade ou natureza. E isso lhe causava medo, até mesmo por quê, ele havia casado a pouco tempo e Misha também o era, o que piorava muito mais a situação de ambos.

Tudo parecia difícil demais de se resolver, então parou de rodar pelas ruas de LA e se dirigiu para casa, entrando pelos fundos e se trancando num quarto de hóspede afastado do seu e de Dannell. O sono poderia ajudar-lhe a conviver com aquele problema...Problema que ele sabia que não era totalmente assim, já que Misha era completamente apaixonável.

.


	6. Apaixonado

Misha sentia-se mal por trair sua esposa, mas não se sentia mal por ter feito amor com o loiro. Misha estava apaixonado e não tinha dúvidas disso, mas tinha medo do que podia vir a acontecer: um distanciamento de Jensen, um envolvimento frio com a esposa, um ar apaixonado que não conseguia esconder e que poderia denunciá-lo a qualquer um que convivesse com ele.

Ele queria Jensen e mais ninguém. Mas e Jensen? Ele também aceitaria isso no fim? E o fim seria longe demais do começo?


	7. Explicações

Jensen acordou com alguns gritos femininos e um tilintar de saltos no corredor:

- Jensen, Jen. – chegou a ruiva, se aproximando da porta de seu quarto e depois passando sem bater nela. – Cadê você, amor?

Jensen levantou o tronco se apoiando nos cotovelos, e passando uma das mãos no rosto, respondeu ligeiramente sonolento:

- Eu-eu...Eu to aqui, amor.

Ela respondeu com um "ta aqui aonde?" seguido de uma risada gostosa, parando em alguma parte do corredor dos quartos. Ele riu e não respondeu, apenas se sentou e olhou profundamente pro nada; voltando os pensamentos para tudo que estava acontecendo na sua vida naquele presente.

Jensen mordeu os lábios, lembrando de toda a confusão que se estabelecia em sua mente e, lembrando-se da mulher, levantou e respondeu, abrindo a porta e acenando:

- To aqui...Eu tava cansando. – sorriu amarelo, soltando a porta e indo em direção da ruiva que procurava algo na bolsa.

- Jen, cacete. Aonde você estava? – apesar de uma pequena preocupação, ela sorria como se achasse graça do sumiço do marido. – Você bebeu demais, não foi? – ela riu, passando as mãos no rosto dele e o beijando. – Jen, seu safadinho. Ainda bem que não ouvi nada de você se enroscando com uma vadia! – riu novamente, agora fitando os olhos verdes de seu amado loirinho.

- Não, amor. Nem bêbado faço isso. – seu cérebro riu de si mesmo e ironizou "não com uma vadia". – Não vou ficar me enroscando com vadias. – sua mente ironizou novamente "só com o Misha, que não é uma vadia", ele sentiu vontade de rir, por mais tensos e comprometedores, além de maldosos, que fosse aqueles pensamentos, mas manteve o sorriso sereno, apesar de morder os lábios inicialmente.

- Mas aonde você estava? – perguntou ela, franzindo o cenho, demonstrando mais preocupação que antes.

- Ah...- ele hesitou, "falar a verdade ou não?", mas se respondeu mentalmente "não vai parecer tão estranho...não para quem não estava lá". – Na casa do Misha. – sorriu grandemente, tentando parecer convincente, mas a resposta parecia simples e provável demais para ser discutida e, pra precisar de sorrisos convincentes.

- Ah, bom. – disse ela, suspirando, soltando os ombros. – Ele é uma pessoa boa e do bem e gosta muito de você, então acho que não tinha vadias lá. – ela gargalhou com a repetição do termo, já que ciúmes de mais de Jensen era pouco já que ele era tão charmoso e famoso.

O cérebro de Jensen registrou mais uma vez a palavra e respondeu mentalmente a mesma coisa "mas tinha o Misha".


	8. Indo ao encontro do pecado

- Que foi? Tá com vergonha do Misha, Jen? Ele vai entender, você bebeu demais. Acontece. – ela suspirou, terminando de ajeitar suas coisas na bolsa.

Jensen mordeu os lábios nervosamente, arranhando-o enquanto pensava na noite anterior: "Sim, eu estava ébrio, mas ainda agora o sentimento persistia, o desejo ainda reinava soberano dentro de mim".

- Mas...Eu acho que...- ele queria voltar para lá, mas não queria querer.

- Vamos, vamos. Já estamos atrasados. Marquei com Victoria para antes do almoço. – falou e puxou o marido pelo braço que, mesmo relutante, seguiu-a, passando seu braço para dentro do vão do braço dela e seu corpo.

Jen dirigia distraidamente, seus pensamentos fluíam em direções diversas e nenhum deles chegavam a focar em nada em absoluto, o que parecia um alívio depois de ter pensado tanto em Misha e no seu sentimento de culpa, mais por esconder o que havia acontecido, do que pelo o que fez, já que não fazia o tipo preconceituoso:

- Jensen, você está me ouvindo?

O loiro virou o rosto sonolento para a esposa e sorriu, mordendo os lábios:

- Que foi que disse?

- Por que você não me ouve?

"Talvez por que você fala demais às vezes?" ele pensou, sorrindo internamente e virou novamente seu rosto para ela:

- É que eu tava distraído, amor. Não, não faz essa cara. – ele disse, rindo em seguida, virando o volante para passar por uma curva a esquerda. Sem olhá-la, disse, enquanto estacionava com habilidade na frente da casa dos Collins. – Eu não faço de propósito.

Ela bateu na coxa dele com uma falsa expressão de raiva e ele riu, depois de dar um gemido de dor :

- Sua violenta.

Ela riu, descendo do carro e batendo a porta e ele desceu do outro lado pouco depois.

"Com que cara eu vou olhar para a mulher do Misha agora?" ele pensou, alisando os bolsos enquanto sua mulher se punha a postos a seu lado e pegava em seu braço para ir em direção da casa.

Misha dobrava a roupa quando sua mulher adentrou esbaforida a sala para atender a porta.

O moreno levantou o rosto inquisitivamente enquanto ela abria a porta e os olhos verdes esmeraldas se erguiam até ela.

Misha suspirou pesadamente, aquela imagem sempre lhe tirava o fôlego, mesmo que a visse com tanta frequência quanto a via. Jensen era lindo e ninguém discordava disso, melhor que isso, ele era lindo e simpático o que gerava empatia natural; qualquer um que se pusesse a contrariar isso, estava apenas sendo do contra.

O loiro virou o rosto para o moreno quando este o observava. Misha ruborizou, tremendo um pouco os lábios; desviou o olhar e mordeu a boca, tudo seria mais fácil se ele mantivesse os olhos longe daquele ser:

- Misha, venha cá. Olha quem temos aqui! – falou alto a sua esposa, chamando-o com a mão.

Misha saiu de seu lugar com vagareza, não sabia o que fazer para manter a expressão neutra e o controle psicológico:

- Ele já viu o Jen hoje. – Danneel disse, segurando um risinho.

A morena se virou para o seu amante, inclinando o rosto de lado e sorriu:

- Vocês esperaram a gente sair de casa para aprontar, né? – ela puxou o marido para si e apertou seu corpo contra o dela.

Jensen engoliu em seco com dificuldade: "Por que raios elas pareciam saber exatamente o que houve ontem à noite?"

O moreno sorriu fraco e abraçou de lado a mulher:

- Ele inventou de beber demais. Esse Jen nunca cresce. – murmurando a última frase, sorriu; tentando fazer graça.

O loiro olhou-o com um sorriso irônico escapando por pouco do canto de sua boca:

- Vamos, vamos. Temos muito o que conversar...e comer.

- Nossa, estou faminto. – resmungou Misha, rindo, e olhando com os olhos contentes para sua mulher.

* * *

Eu sei que posto muito pouco e as páginas são bem curtas, mas é porque eu prefiro dividir os capítulos em várias páginas, porque acho que fica menos cansativo de ler...sei lá, acho que é de melhor visualização. Espero que gostem.

Adorei todos os reviews, mt obrigada, gente *-*


	9. Porque a você eu não resisto

Jensen se sentia uma vadia olhando Misha com o olhar que ele mantinha no moreno. O loiro estava absorto naquela admiração intensa e esquecia-se de disfarçar seu interesse pelo moreno:

- Sim, Victoria. Ela disse exatamente isso.

- Disse? Que mulh..

Misha inclinou o rosto para Jen, pisando no pé do outro por baixo da mesa, rindo ao ver o espanto que apareceu no rosto do loiro e se virando para a esposa:

- Qual foi a piada, Misha? – Victoria perguntou, sorrindo, abraçando o marido.

- Jensen é um piadista, Victoria. – sorriu, passando a língua nos lábios. – Parece um menino quando conta as coisas pra gente, parece que de alguma forma tudo fica bem no final.

O loiro por um momento franziu o cenho, não entendendo o que Misha estava dizendo e sobre o que estava dizendo, então só sorriu, desmanchando a preocupação no rosto e falando qualquer coisa, como:

- A vida precisa ser vivida levemente. – E Dannnel levantou sua taça de vinho e gracejou.

- Viva a vida com álcool.

E todos riram, levantando suas taças e Jensen e Misha seguraram um sorriso que tinham que esconder, mas que escapava sempre em algum formato esquisito.

- Acho melhor levar esses pratos. – sussurrou pesadamente Dannell, se reencostando em sua cadeira, passando a axilas para trás desta. – Ah, que almoço formidável, Victoria.

- Sim, excelente, Mrs Collins. – riu-se Jensen que pouco depois olhou para Misha de forma carinhosa.

Misha sentiu o olhar dele queimando nos seus ombros enquanto falava com Victoria, aquele olhar, aquelas palavras, tudo um sonho no momento errado:

- Sim, amor. Perfeito!

Victoria sorria, envergonhada, agradecendo os elogios e arrastando a cadeira para trás, levantou os olhos para o marido que se levantara para carregar os pratos:

- Eu não fiz tudo sozinha... Jensen, ajuda o Misha pra mim? Comi demais. – falou rindo, acompanhada por um assentimento de cabeça de Dannell e um sorriso da mesma.

- Ok, então.

Jensen se levantou ansioso, fazia horas que ele não ficava sozinho com Misha e isso era uma boa coisa para seu casamento, mas não o alegrava em nada, então apenas se dirigiu a cozinha, levando os pratos que Misha não tinha conseguido levar consigo:

- Vocês estão de parabéns. Casa bonita, cheirosa, comida gostosa e...

- Jensen... – ele murmurou, um pouco desconcertado ao se virar e dar de cara com os olhos verdes tão abertos e a boca aberta, mesmo depois de falar. – Por favor, a gente não pode fazer isso...

- Fazer isso o quê, Misha? Oxe...- Jensen fez-se de cínico, passando os pratos para a pia pelos vãos que ficavam ao redor de Misha, mas ainda sim sob seus braços.

Misha respirou fundo, sentiu aquele cheiro agradável de Jensen, tremendo ligeiramente os braços ao sentir os pelos do outro e sua pele roçarem nele:

- Não se faça de desentendido, Jensen, eu...

Misha sentiu-se mordido na orelha por Jensen e gemeu entredentes, perdendo o fôlego e passando as mãos para o peito do loiro:

- Jensen...Jensen, por favor. – disse, com os olhos fechados enquanto Jensen sussurrava em seu ouvido.

- Eu não consigo. – engoliu em seco, passando a língua para dentro da orelha do moreno. – Ficar perto de você é...- suspirou ao sentir as mãos de Misha empurrarem-o, mas fazerem um carinho suave nos seus mamilos.

- Sufocante...- suspirou Misha, tentando se desvencilhar do amante.

Jensen tentou se aproximar mais do amante, passando as mãos do outro para longe de seu peitoral, mas foi impedido pelo som:

- O que vocês estão aprontando? – Danneel chegou, arrastando os pés, um pouco sonolenta devido a comida e ao espírito de domingo. – Eu quero saber.

Jensen virou-se para a esposa e sorriu o máximo que conseguiu, acariciando suas bochechas deixando que Misha se recompôs-se:

- Um plano diabólico.

- Eu quero saber mesmo assim. – disse ela, com um tom atrevido na voz e uma careta de má.

- É contra o clube da Luluzinha, não posso te contar.

- É contra nós? – a ruiva fez uma pose de luta enquanto Misha passava ao lado deles para ir para a sala. – Misha, Misha, você não pode fugir da super Danneel.

Misha riu, tossindo um pouco com o susto que tomou ao ser percebido pela mulher de seu amante:

- Eu não tenho nada a vê com isso. O cebolinha é ele.

Jensen meneou a cabeça para a esposa e a acariciou na bochecha, voltando para sala, deixando-a pensativa e sonolenta na cozinha.

O loiro respirava com dificuldade e profundamente, durante todo o momento em que permanecera perto de Misha, parara de respirar e soltara alguns suspiros ocasionamente, mordendo os lábios, deixando-o desnorteado por alguns segundos:

- Jensen! Você quer um comprimidinho para a ressaca, amor?

A morena, esposa do moreno, era tão atenciosa com ele que ele podia ouvir alguma coisa em sua mente xingando-o de judas:

- Não, Victoria. Estou ótimo.

- Não me chame assim... – ela enverrugou o cenho, levantando do sofá em que estava ao lado do marido e virou-se para esse. – Me chame de Vic...Mi, você quer mais alguma bebida?

- A mais forte...

- Oxe, você nunca foi de beber.

- Ah, bom...

Misha ficou desconfortável, aquilo fora um pensamento, um ato de fala automático quando as pessoas esquecem de separar pensamento de fala, que lhe veio e fora jogado para fora pela boca sem nenhum tratamento de consciente:

- Não, eu...Foi só um pensamento alto. – ele riu, tentando disfarçar.

- O-k. – disse a mulher, fazendo uma cara e dando de ombros, chamando Dannel para ver suas novas flores.

- Meu Deus! Você conseguiu aquelas tulipas? – falou, empolgada a ruiva, dando um pulo da cadeira e indo por um corredor com Victoria.

- Vocês ficaram bem, boys? – questionou a morena, colocando o braço sobre o braço da amiga.

Misha e Jensen sentiram uma enorme vontade de se olharem, mas se seguraram naquela postura quase petrificada que estavam:

- Claro, amor. – sorriu Misha da melhor forma que conseguia.

Jensen e Misha respiravam pesadamente um ao lado do outro, ouvindo as vozes femininas se afastarem e pouco depois, sumirem.

O loiro olhou para o moreno de canto de olho, curioso e envergonhado. Não conseguia imaginar o que ele devia estar sentido e seu coração e pensamentos eram tão intensos que nem tentou imaginar por muito tempo:

- Jensen. Eu não posso...não aguento. – Misha se levantou e ligou uma vitrola e pegando um LP de música dos anos 50, colocou a agulha sobre o disco e puxo Jensen pela mão. – Come on, Jen, balance esse corpo. – o moreno gargalhou e Jensen riu, começando a mexer os quadris e os braços freneticamente.

- Vamos, quero ver isso bem feito. – e apertou sutilmente a bunda do amante que o rodopiou logo em seguida.

Os dois riam desesperadamente enquanto Little Richard voltava a tocar o piano com ferocidade e empolgação e gritava logo em seguida:

- _Oh, baby, having me some fun tonight_.

Os dois estalavam os dedos, sorrindo um para o outro radiantemente, passeando pela sala juntos, um frente ao outro.

Jensen provocava o moreno balançando os ombros para frente, fazendo um bico com os lábios, recebendo um morder de lábios de Misha que se excitava com o som da música e se sentia tentado com o corpo e a personalidade do outro perto da sua, rindo e dançando perto de si:

- Jensen...- o moreno mordiscou o ombro do outro, empurrando-o logo depois para trás, dançando provocativamente com o corpo inclinando, com os olhos brilhantes de malícia e desejo.

- Você não...- Jensen começou mas foi pego de surpresa pelos lábios do moreno sobre os seus, sendo calado pela pressão que os lábios do outro lhe causaram, deixando-os intensamente vermelhos.

- Jen, isso é uma loucura.

- Mas é muito bom! – completou novamente o loiro, sorrindo e trazendo o moreno para sua cintura, levando-o para fora da sala, para algum quarto ou banheiro que os permitisse a devida intimidade:

-_ I'm gonna have some fun tonigh_t– foi o ultimo som que ouviram.


End file.
